


Happy Birthday Mama

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Series: Haikyuu Birthday Project — Babies and parents [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: Tooru is worried about his son, Hajime doesn’t think he should be....Happy (Extremely) belated Birthday to Oikawa Tooru
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Birthday Project — Babies and parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900522
Comments: 11
Kudos: 317





	Happy Birthday Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I know the dates do not match up but please ignore them.... thank you
> 
> I hope you’d enjoy reading this as much as a enjoyed writing it....  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments. Thank you loves.

When Tobio was 6 months old and still didn’t start crawling Tooru was worried, because as kids his age began to crawl at almost the same time, Tobio just sits there bright blue eyes staring at his father who desperately waves and claps his hand in front of him to get little Tobio to crawl to him, and all the 6 months old does is clap along and laugh.

“Don’t worry, he’ll starting crawling soon” Hajime place a small kiss on his husband head as the other male leans on the door frame of their son’s bedroom and sigh as he watched their son. “Kids start crawling around 8 months-ish, and he’s only 6 months old. Be patients” the shorter male rubs comforting circle on Tooru’s hip.

“How do you know that?” Tooru asked, inverting his attention from his son to his husband

“I googled it of course” 

  
  


When Tobio finally was 8 months old and still didn’t start crawling Tooru was helpless and hopeless, he watches his son plays on the living room floor while he and Iwaizumi chatted quietly and rolling a volleyball between themselves when Hajime suddenly yells out,

“OH my god! Tooru, babe look” Tooru looked up from the floor and turn to see his son crawling towards them in high speed, babbling about something that neither he or Hajime could distinguished. “Yeah. That’s it Tobio come on”

“Do you want the Volleyball Tobio, come on baby” Hajime waved the volleyball in front of his child as the boy approaches them. 

“Ahhh, what a good boy! I’m so proud of you Tobio” Iwaizumi Tobio was engulfed in his father’s embrace, Tooru plants a kiss on his son’s head. 

“Ahh, hahaha” the little boy let out laugh along with his parents “Da da, dadda” both Hajime and Tooru gasps while Tobio gave them a big gummy smile. 

“Holy Shi…., Tooru did you hear that?” Hajime turned his son to face him and attacked him with kisses, little Tobio sequel and Tooru whipped away a tear. “You wanna say that for Daddy again baby?”

“Uhh, Dadda dadda” 

“Oh! My baby is all grown up isn’t he” Tobio giggle at the comment even though he didn’t really understood it. 

After he said dadda Tooru didn’t think it would take this long for Tobio to called him papa as well, the baby learned many more words since then, like mil (milk), and yum yum (yogurt), whey (where), yes, and no, everytime Tobio wanted milk from Tooru the boy would call for Iwaizumi and then go “whey? Dadda” I took weeks for the couple to figure out that their son was asking for Tooru instead of saying papa. 

“Dadda, dada. Whey?” Little Iwaizumi Tobio was playing with a mini volleyball when he sees his father walk into the room, he looked around before asking for his other father, Tobio wanted the other one… the pretty one who can give him milk.

“If you call him ‘papa’ I’ll take you to him” Tobio scrunch up his face, brfore replying

“no!” the 11 months old boy crawl away from his father and Hajime had to intertwined as his son now tried to crawl up the stairs himself. 

By the time Tobio was 14 months old Tooru has secretly gave up on trying to get his son to call him papa, Hajime told him that maybe Tobio was just searching for the right word he wanted to use to call his other father. Tooru just gave his husband a small smile.

It was a quiet day, Tooru was lazing around on the couch watching tv while little Tobio layed on top him babbling to his father’s stomach. Then Hajime walked into the room with a small cake in his hand singing happy birthday. Tooru got up off the couch and walks over to his husband and blows out the candles when Hajime finishes singing the song.

“Happy Birthday, Tooru” Hajime peck his husband on the lips “I love you” 

“Dadda!” Tobio interrupted them and when they turn their attention to him, they saw their son began to wobbly walk towards them, and then finally when he made it to his parents Tooru lifts him up into his embrace and smooches his son. 

“Is that a birthday present for your papa?” Tooru asked, as Tobio poke his father’s cheek with drool covered fingers.

“No no” 

“It’s not? Do you have something eles for me?” Tooru gasps comically,

“Mama, yes mama” 

“Guess he wants to call you mama, huh” Hajime set down the cake on the coffee table and joins them once again, “how do you like that, Mama?” Hajime chuckles 

“I guess technically I am his mama aren’t I?” He took his son little hand and place them on his stomach “you were in here for nine months Tobio” 

“Baby” 

“Yeah, you were a baby when you were in here” Tooru kisses his son’s cheeks again “but you’re still a baby now too. Ughh don’t ever grow up okay Tobio” 

“No! Baby hewe” with his cute little eyebrows sruched up it almost looked like the boy was angry,

“You mean there’s a baby in here Tobio?” Hajime poke at Tooru’s stomuch ignoring the glare from his husband.

“Yeshs” the boy nodded,

So later that day the whole family made their way to the hospital and on a great day suchs as Tooru’s birthday, Tobio found out that he is going to become a big brother to twins. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wants part 2 it’s coming on Kageyama’s birthday 🥺💕


End file.
